Videl's Diary
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: Videl has a diary that she writes things about her date with Gohan in. He has a suprise for her when Hercule interrupts their would be doorstep kiss. T just in case, except for the sequel, Happy Bithday Videl, thats gonna be M. GxV.


'Hey Diary…

**Videl's Diary**

'_**Hey Diary…..me again… okay so today I may have "accidentally tripped" into Gohan…but he's hot, I can't help it!'**_

She glanced at the clock.

'_**Tonight I have a date with him and it seems like everyone is hanging around… the spies… I think they just want to keep an eye on us so we don't do anything too naughty…of course I'll probably kiss him, I mean he is walking me home… well I should get ready…'**_

Blushing, she closed the diary and stashed it under her pillow.

"What should I wear?" She said, walking over to her closet.

After searching for something to wear, she emerged with a tight, spaghetti strapped, red dress that went a little above her knees, "This'll do."

Right after she got ready, Gohan arrived.

"Videl!" Hercule yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah dad?"

"Gohan's here!"

"Okay!"

She came down the stairs in the red dress.

"W-wow V-Videl…" Gohan said as he eyed her from her red heels, to her necklace, and then looked into her eyes.

She blushed slightly and looked down at the floor.

"Should we get going?" He said, holding his arm out for her to take.

"Sure." She said, smiling.

"Videl?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Eleven."

"Alright."

The two then headed out the door and started walking to the restaurant.

"This sure is a classy place…" Videl said as she looked around.

Gohan just smiled, "Where do you want to sit?"

"How about one of the outside tables?"

They walked outside; he pulled her chair out and pushed it in, before sitting himself.

"What are you going to get Gohan?"

"I dunno… maybe the 8oz steak…" He said as he thought about it... drooling.

She just laughed as he hurriedly wiped it away, "I might get the fish dinner…"

They ordered what they both wanted, and ate it (or in Gohan's case…devoured). Gohan paid the bill and they both left.

"So what now?"

Gohan looked at his watch, "It's almost 10:30…"

"Already?"

He nodded.

"Why don't we walk along the beach for the rest if the time? I mean we can fly home if we take too long."

They sat on the cool white sand and watched the moon reflecting in the ocean. Videl put her head on his shoulder and sighed, "What a beautiful night..."

Gohan kept silent and tilted his head so that it rested on hers.

The time quickly changed to 10:45 and the two walked back to Videl's house.

"Thanks for tonight…I had a really great time…" She said as she smiled and blushed.

"I'm glad."

They stood there for a moment, looking into each others eyes, the gap between them growing smaller and smaller. Their lips were about to touch when Hercule opened the door, ruining the entire moment.

Videl turned an even deeper shade of crimson, "Uh….well…bye Gohan…." She said before running through the door.

"Uh, bye Videl…"

"Thanks for bringing her home on time."

"No problem sir."

Hercule closed the door, he went to talk to Videl, but she was already upstairs in her room.

'_That's just great…My one chance to kiss Gohan was completely blown thanks to 'Mr. Nosey'…' _ She silently fumed.

She changed into her pajamas and was about to go to sleep when she heard something hit her window.

"What the hell?"

She silently crept over to her window and opened it.

"Videl." Someone whispered.

"Gohan? What are you doing here?"

He floated up to her window, "You ran off so fast…"

"It was because of my dad…"

"You didn't want him to see, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"This."

He leaned through her window and kissed her.

The kiss ended and Gohan stroked her cheek, she stood there, still in a daze at what just happened.

"Goodnight Videl…"

He started to fly off; snapping out of it she flew out the window after him.

"G-Gohan…"

He stopped and turned around.

"What?"

She flew towards him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He put his arms around her.

"You made this the best night ever…..Thank you…"

He brought his head down and whispered in her ear, "You're welcome…"

She snuggled closer to him, "I love you…"

"I love you too Videl…"

She looked up, eyes shimmering in the moonlight, and said in a soft voice, "Gohan…"

He put his finger across her lips.

She moved his hand, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him, tears streaming down her cheek.


End file.
